A vehicle such as a launch vehicle or a spacecraft may include one or more thrusters. Each such thruster may include a combustion or decomposition chamber and a nozzle that is attached to receive combustion or decomposition products from the combustion or decomposition chamber. The nozzle typically includes a relatively narrow throat at the combustion chamber and a downstream bell-shaped exit portion. The thruster is typically mounted to structure attached to the combustion or decomposition chamber opposite the nozzle in a cantilevered manner from the end such that the nozzle and combustion or decomposition chamber is free to vibrate and thermally expand/contract.